


Havarti! Like It's 1999

by KieranDarkling



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Angst, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Dorks in Love, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Moving On, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Post-Canon, Single Parents, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranDarkling/pseuds/KieranDarkling
Summary: Amanda's off to college now, and Isaac is trying to settle into his newly cleared out nest. Hugo is a loving and careful partner. Everything seems so perfect. But will it stay that way?





	Havarti! Like It's 1999

Issac Taylor sighed dreamily, honey brown eyes behind gold wire rimmed glasses flickering up from his open novel, Mary Shelley's Frankenstein, to sneak a glance at his boyfriend. Hugo was enraptured by his own book, Great Expectations by Charles Dickens, of course, and he looked absolutely breathtaking. Shoulder length chestnut tresses were pulled up in a tiny ponytail that had gotten significantly longer as the year had passed, his unruly bangs just shaggy enough to start getting into his eyes. His moustache had been recently trimmed and it looked well groomed and perfect. Tortoise shell glasses slipped down a sculpted nose as his brow furrowed at some random excerpt and it was honestly very attractive. One arm was thrown over the back of the overstuffed suede couch and his feet were propped up on the antique coffee table, crossed at the ankles, in a relaxed and comfortable position. He was dressed in a thin knit cardigan with some allover abstract tribal design over a rust colored button up underneath, sleeves rolled together to the elbows, and a simple pair of khaki chinos. The sun set outside illuminated the room through the slats of the wooden venetian blinds and warm orange light laid over him in alluring stripes. Duchess Cordelia snored deeply in a large heap on the champange carpetted floor under his extended legs. He was so serious and focused and handsome, Isaac smiled a goofy little crooked grin and hid his face in the pages once again before he could get caught staring.

Ernest was spending the weekend with Dante, Hugo's ex husband and Ernest's other father figure. He was always a lot happier on Fridays when he was all ready to go. He was more vocal, less rude and even smiled more. Isaac knew it hurt Hugo deeply seeing his only child so excited to get away from him. He also knew that Hugo partially blamed Dante for sticking him with the position of 'Authoritarian Dad' while he was much more carefree about how he looked after their son. Ernest often came back from his visits with new supplies of cherry bombs and fire crackers, new vape oils, and various pocket knives. Dante bought anything he asked for without hesitation because he barely got to see his child, and while Isaac didn't think it was the proper way to go he couldn't knock another mans parenting skills.

They had time to themselves as they did every other weekend, and they had spent it in blissful domesticity. Friday evening after Hugo got off work he graded the tests papers from his middle school class as quickly as possible and they went out to their weekly dinner date and trivia night at the quaint little French diner just on the edge of Maple Bay. They tag-teamed the event as always and won yet another gift card from Phil's Auto Repair. He was going to buy a new steering wheel cover this time around. He had stayed over that night and they slept cuddled up close in Hugo's king sized bed, holding each other and clinging gingerly to one another like they were scared the other would disappear. It was something they only got to do on the weekends so they relished in the contact. They also kissed quite a bit more than they felt allowed to do around Hugo's young teen son and it made them cackle like they were both twenty years younger.

Saturday mornings breakfast fiasco ended with pancake batter smeared in hair and on faces, a huge mess in the kitchen, hearty laughs and a steamy make out session that turned into something more in the shower followed by cleaning the walls of the offending sticky dough together. For a late lunch they went to the Coffee Spoon to chat with Mat and Carmensita and then go on a date to the History Museum the next town over, which turns out to be worth the drive. Spending an hour at the grocery store perusing merlots and pasta selection's is even fun for the couple. The night ended with an Italian dinner at home they both worked to make possible and sweet shared kisses that tasted like red wine as they tumbled into bed. 

Sunday, however, had been slow paced. They switched back and forth from watching documentaries on the French aristocracy to madly cheering at Wrestlmania reruns. Duchess Cordeila borked happily with their hooping and hollering, tongue rolling out of her mouth on one side. They even test out a few new wresting moves on each other at one point but stop before it gets too out of hand and they break furniture or each other. Ernest was due home at some point soon, but Isaac didn't mind. He was content and happy.

Soon after Hugo's arm fell from its perch and his large hand clamped gently down on Isaac's knee where his legs were sprawled across the formers lap. He shifted his position so the curved arm of the sofa was no longer digging a rut into his shoulder blades and sighed once more, quietly. For a few long moments the only sounds that could be heard were the occasional turning of parchment pages and the friction of skin on skin as Hugo rubbed his palm up and down Isaac's bare leg slowly, methodically. It was relaxing and soothing and he closed his eyes a little longer than necessary for a blink. Eventually he covered his lovers hand with his own, the difference in size almost comical, and traced slow lazy circles with his thumb along Hugo's broad knuckles. Hugo sighed happily and turned his palm up, capturing his boyfriends hand in his own with the cage of his fingers.

After some more sporadic page flipping Isaac sat up and moved himself around so that his head was resting on Hugo's chest just under his shoulder, legs bent below himself, entire body positioned to face his partner. Hugo hummed in approval and draped his arm over his boyfriends narrower shoulders, squeezing him in a momentary hug. As they read, he started absentmindedly playing with the milk chocolate brown hair at the nape of Isaac's neck, and then running his hand up and down his back. Isaac nuzzled his cheek into Hugo's shoulder. He smelled like ink and parchment, like spiced wine and honey, like a hint of musk and a heedy cologne. It was intoxicating. He smelled like home. Issac turned his head and pressed a kiss to his boyfriends exposed neck to show his appreciation. With a muffled sound of surprise, Hugo turned his head away from his obviously riveting read and responded with a kiss of his own on Isaac's forehead. He even tore his soulful eyes away from the beckoning pages. Isaac was strangely touched.

"One more month and I'll be out of work for a while." Hugo stated in his calm, level voice. "Then you'll have to put up with me being around a lot more. However will you survive?"

"Oh woe as me," The younger man snorted a laugh, smiling against his lovers clothed chest. "How can I manage to cope?"

"Amanda's coming home for the summer, right?" Hugo asked, concerned. His full attention was on Isaac now, Pip Pirrip and his antics long forgotten.

"Yeah, for a while. She's also going to visit her grandmother at some point and then spend a few weeks with the family of that boy she's been seeing. I guess its getting serious with them." He sighed dramatically. "I'd put the fear of God into him if I was any kind of intimidating. Sadly, however, I am not."

"You could get Robert and Mary to do it." Hugo suggests nonchalantly.

"I said put the fear of God in him," Isaac blurts, appalled. "Not leave his broken body dead in a ditch somewhere."

Hugo let's loose a deep throaty chuckle, leaning his head back in a beautiful way that arched his neck and brought color to Isaac's cheeks. He was so beautiful and sweet and perfect and Isaac considered himself one of the luckiest men in the world. He had never been happier than he was with Hugo, at least, he hadn't been since he had Alex, but that had been almost fifteen years ago. Alex... No. No, now was not the time.

"I can't disagree with that phenomenal educated guess of the events that would have no doubt transpired."

"I do want to meet him though." Isaac finally replied, krinkling his nose in distaste at the prospect. "All I know is his name. Wyatt. Who in their right mind names their child 'Wyatt'?"

"Someone who isn't in their right mind?" Hugo provides usefully, smirking.

"Exactly. He's obviously not good enough for my little girl with a hideous name like that." Isaac attempted to appear aloof with a wistful side eyed glare and a pouty lower lip, but a grin cracks across his face and they both laugh at his failed attempt. Tears fill the duo's eyes as they lose themselves in the humor. When they're gasping for air and wiping at their damp orbs, they share the type of loving look only a happy comfortable couple can.

"Hopefully Amanda has good taste in men." Hugo states.

"Well if she got it from me, she definitely does." Isaac smiles lovingly at his boyfriend. "I mean, the guy I'm seeing right now is pretty marvelous."

"Oh, is he now?" Hugo's expression is one of mock intrigue, complete with one finger bent upwards from his fist to support his chin. It makes him look scholarly, as does most things. His brown eyes are smoldering behind the lenses of his glasses and they're gorgeous doing so. Isaac giggled at the dumb look on his partners face, covering his mouth with his hand, and Hugo cracks a smile. The deep set dimples in his cheeks show, his eyes brighten considerably, and his teeth are straight and well cared for.

"Yes, absolutely marvelous." Shifting his weight upwards the shorter man stands up on his knees and takes his partners face in his hands, eerily reminiscent of their first kiss almost a year ago, and connects their lips. Its a quick, chaste but caring kiss. They smile at one another with half lidded eyes.

"I love you, my beautiful darling Isaac." Hugo murmured and the younger mans eyes prick once again, his throat thick and stinging at the serious and firm statement. With a sniffle he reached up to brush a stray lock of hair that escaped the elastic band behind the shell of his boyfriends ear, grinning dumbly.

"I love you too sweetheart. So very, very much." He connects their lips together once more, but Hugo was leaning forward to recapture the kiss as well.

The books are forgotten on the coffee table and a matching end table, respectfully. Isaac's reading glasses have disappeared somewhere but he doesn't care. At some unknown point, he had crawled in Hugo's lap and the older mans hands held his hips in a strong grip that a middle/high school english teacher shouldn't have. One hand came up to remove the band from Hugo's ponytail, discarding it somewhere with a fling, and his fingers sunk into the thick mane. On his knees strandling his lover, Isaac pressed their chests together and knotted his free hand in the back of the taller man's sweater. Eventually, after about five minutes of deep kissing, Hugo's hand raked up underneath his long line button down and found purchase on the bare skin of whiskey tan sides and Isaac released a startled gasp into his mouth. His muscular arms wound around the smaller body of his lover and Isaac pants heavily, open mouthed, grasping the orange collar of Hugo's shirt, pulling himself flush against his partners body.

"That's it, hold onto me darling." Hugo muttered into a mind blowing kiss.

Lips are bitten red, kiss swollen and wet from the lashes of unrelenting tongues. Isaac, dumbfounded, finds his beige dress shorts undone and the fly open. Hugo's hand is also cupping him through his boxer briefs, rubbing roughly enough against the fabric to elicit needy whines and shaky moans. Under his hands the retro sweater hangs open and the oxford is unbuttoned halfway, coarse russet brown chest hair beneath his wandering fingers. He can feel the heat in his cheeks, see the flush on his lovers face before it dips down and a love bite is left on his sharply dipping clavical. The air is punctuated with a keen of delight and he tangles his hands in the mess of locks at the back of Hugo's head.

"Louder, be louder for me my darling." It was muffled against the skin of his throat but Isaac hears it just as well. He groans loudly.

"Please don't stop Hugo." He gasps. "Please don't ever stop."

Bucking into the hand that was caressing him his blunt nails rake down his lovers wide chest, rewarding his ears with Hugo's moans of approval. Large hands are suddenly on his ass, needing and pulling his body closer than he thought he could get to the other man. They grind against one another shamelessly, wantonly, and their mouths lock together once again. Beneath him Hugo is so hard he's straining against the zipper of his slacks, and he's not any exception either, standing at full attention himself. Saliva was starting to trail down the corners of their connected mouths but neither seemed to care, it only added to the eroticness of the entire situation. His shirt is askew, pulled halfway up his slender body, and his belt is nowhere to be found, but none of that matters in that moment.

Everything is going amazingly. And then the front door is thrown open so hard it bangs into the wall behind it. Isaac hadn't even heard a car pull up. He's mortified when his head snaps around to face the intruder.

"UuuuuOOOgh!" Ernest snarled a noise of abhorrent disgust, his entire face collapsing in on itself in a look of a man who had seen the worst monstrosity the world had to offer. His arms flew up as if he could physically block the scene from his vision and his body shuddered violently. Duchess Cordelia senses nothing odd about the situation and bounds up to her owner happily, trying to lick his face. In a flash of movement that should be an unnatural speed for a forty year old man, Hugo stands and Isaac is knocked completely from his lap. The two men are frantically trying to put their clothes to rights, Hugo's fingers flying up the buttons of his shirt and Isaac fumbling with his pants. Ernest is emitting some God awful screech that sounds like a thousand poached ostriches giving birth from both their rectums and esophagus simultaneously. Its unclear who is more embarrassed in the situation.

And then a well built biracial man with a full beard and windswept hair, who looked like Robert and Craig had somehow magically against all science and nature reproduced, came jogging up behind Ernest with a look of mingling concern and confusion on his masculine face. He clasped a hand down on the teens shoulder, who seemed not to notice, and began to speak before he glanced and caught sight of the living room before him. Then his expression became complete confusion and shock, his lips parted slightly. And that would be Dante Vo, Hugo's ex husband. Ernest's other father.

Whom Isaac had yet to properly meet.

Fantastic.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean no offense to the many wonderful people out there named Wyatt. I actually like the name.


End file.
